


Snatched

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on request: "Ian and Micky are dating and Mickey gets in trouble with the Russian mob. The mob kidnaps Ian until Mickey can pay up, will he succumb or have Ian fend for himself?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snatched

Mickey sat around the poker table his hand was flushed, he knew he would win the pot tonight. Playing with him were his brothers Iggy and Tony and some of the guys from the Russian mob, including Sasha (Svetlana’s ex-employer). They sat together in an abandoned warehouse a couple blocks away from the Milkovich house. Mickey wanted to finish this game up so he could go home to check on Ian. Mickey had been watching over him like a mother hen ever since Ian recovered from his bi-polar episode. 

Mickey expected his boyfriend to crash any minute, which was why for the past few weeks he had never left Ian’s side. In fact it was only because his brothers dragged him here today, that he was even playing this fucking game. 

However, he was glad he did, there was enough chips in the pot for about ten grand, everyone else had folded. It was just him and Sasha. Mickey held his full house and, as he put all his chips in the center of the table, “All in.” He smiled and flipped down his cards on the table, grinning broadly. “Full house, Kings High.”

Sasha sneered, and Mickey’s heart dropped as she flipped down her cards. “Straight Flush, Tens High.” She looked around the table, and in her clear Russian accent she said, “Game is over, you pay me now.”

Mickey looked over at Iggy and Tony who grudgingly put in a hundred each into the pot. But Mickey was a grand in the hole. He wasn’t carrying a thousand fucking dollars in his back pocket. The only time he had ever seen that much money in one place was when he was dealing coke. FUCK!! As each of the other players paid her, they left the warehouse. Everyone paid until it was just Mickey and Sasha left in the room, with her two thugs beside her. 

Mickey looked at Sasha, who was now staring at him frowning expectantly. Her two big-ass bodyguards beside her staring at him. “I don’t have your fucking money.”

The bodyguards turned to Sasha who gave a slight nod. At that sign one of the thugs grabbed Mickey by the shirt and held him to the wall while the other frisked him. They turned out his pockets and found about fifty bucks, and gave the money to Sasha. “Oh Mickey, Mickey, Mickey,” She said as she counted the money, “You poor tiny man.” She nodded to her men again who were on Mickey in a flash. They beat him up, bruising him from head to toe. Mickey got in a few good punches. However because he was unarmed, he was no match for two seven foot Kenatas. They left him bleeding on the ground.

Sasha knelt down beside him, and whispered, “A grand by tomorrow night, or else.” She gestured to the fifty bucks in her hand, “this is for my trouble, but you stiff me again, you lose more than just your money.” She looked at him her eyes blazing, “You hear me?”

Mickey’s mouth was cut and swollen so all he could do was nod. “Good,” Sasha said smiling with a sickly sweetness, “I see you tomorrow then.” Mickey nodded again, and Sasha stood up. She walked out of the warehouse confidently her two henchmen following close behind.

Fuck! Mickey thought to himself, as he limped back home. Fuck her, if she that bitch thinks she’s gonna get one more FUCKING cent from me she’s fucking wrong. Mickey’s face was red with rage and the swelling. He couldn’t fucking believe he lost to a fucking foreign female pimp. 

He limped up the steps, and as he entered his house he swore. Ian was awake.

"Mickey?" 

He did not want Ian to see him like this, he was hoping to be able to clean himself up before he slipped into bed beside him.”Hey man”

"What the fuck happened to you?" Ian jumped up from the couch and reached out for Mickey. 

Mickey flinched back, “I’m fine.” He said moving away from Ian. 

"Bull shit Mickey!" Ian said stalking him to the bathroom.

Mickey took a cold washcloth to his eye and began wiping the dried blood off his face. The cool water on his face felt amazing on the swelling, and he sighed in relief. 

"Goddamit Mickey, what the fuck happened?"

Mickey turned to him, “Ian, if it was important, I would tell you.” 

Ian looked at his partner for a long lingering moment, before he gently took the facecloth from Mickey’s hand. “I know,” Ian said dabbing the cloth onto Mickey’s bloodied face. “I know.”  
—

Two days later, Ian was walking to school with Mandy. Ian had re-enrolled this semester, and so far he was enjoying being a teenager again. Weirdly enough he even missed the homework and the fucking teachers. 

"Oh hold up." Mandy said freezing in mid-step, and ruffling through her bag, "Fuck!"

"What?"

"I forgot my fucking English paper, Mr. Grayson is gonna shit a brick. FUCK!:

"No worries," Ian said, "Just run back and grab it, I’ll cover for you."

 

Mandy hugged him, “Ian you are a lifesaver!” and she immediately turned around to sprint home.

Suddenly Ian noticed a black escalade pulling up slowly next to him. Weird, Ian thought to himself, and he started walking a little faster. The car parked and the doors opened. Ian turned to see two huge men walking speedily towards him.

"FUCK!" He yelled as they grabbed him. Ian punched one of them in the face, and headbutted the other, but they were able to overpower him. "MANDY!" Ian screamed as they pulled him into the back of the car.

One block away, Mandy turned to see her best friend screaming her name and a glimpse of his redhead being shoved in the backseat. “Ian?”

Mandy watched the car drive in the opposite direction, and she ran home at double her normal speed. She burst through the front door gasping, Mickey looked up from the couch. “Ian,” she panted, “Taken.”

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

As Mandy explained what she had witnesed, Mickey’s expression turned from bewilderment to outrage. He thought back to what Sasha had said, "you stiff me again, you lose more than just your money" But taking Ian, that was a low blow, even for the goddam Russians.

Mickey turned away from Mandy to sort through the weapons closet.

Mickey could still hear Mandy’s voice behind him, “I don’t understand,why did they take Ian?”

Mickey grabbed an automatic and set it on the table, “I owe Sasha a little bit of money,”

"Sasha.." Mandy whispered, staring at her brother in confusion, "The leader of the Chicago Russian mob?"

Mickey was busy shoving knives in his pockets and a pistol down his pants, “Yeah.”

Mandy was glaring, “Mickey…what the FUCK did you do?”

The thug ignored her, and grabbed all the weapons he could before turning to the door, “I gotta go.”

"Then I’m coming with you!" Mandy said shrugging

"No-"

"He’s my friend too." Mandy interrupted defiantly, Mickey stared at his sister for a minute, and shrugged. As they left the house together, Mickey didn’t notice Mandy sneak a semi-automatic pistol into her jeans.

"So where are we going?" Mandy said, as she practically ran to try and keep up with Mickey’s fast pace. For a short guy, he could walk fast.

"Beer run."

—

Mickey stood in the convenience store, gun drawn, as Mandy stood watch outside. “Empty out the goddam till, it doesn’t take all fucking day!” The cashier, was scrambling quickly to try and put the money into the pillowcase Mickey held. 

"There’s no more, that’s all the money we have!" the cashier said, his voice quivering a little in fear at the pistol two feet from his head.

Mickey grabbed the bag and ran from the store, Mandy who was waiting by the door followed him. They ran three blocks together before they felt safe enough to start counting the cash. “Perfect,” Mickey said, “there’s almost a grand and a half in here.”

"Now we go save Ian?" Mandy asked expectantly.

Mickey nodded firmly, “Yeah, Now we go save Ian.”

—

Mickey walked into the abandoned warehouse alone, he told Mandy to fuck off because he didn’t want to drag her into shit. All he knew was that if anything happened to Ian, he would never forgive himself. He was feeling a mixture of fear for Ian, and fury for Sasha. Because he knew if Ian had one fucking scratch on him he would make her suffer more than humanly possible.

He marched into the warehouse armed and ready to tear shit up if that bitch didn’t take her goddam money. He saw her standing there in the middle of the room, with her two main men beside her. And there sat Ian, duct-taped to a fucking chair. His eyes were blindfolded and mouth was taped closed. Mickey noticed that his boyfriend was swollen and scraped but otherwise intact. 

"You didn’t come last night." Sasha said, her Russian voice filled with furious contempt. "You have my money?" Sasha asked. 

"Yeah," Mickey said grabbing the grand from his pocket, and thrusting it forward, "Here’s your goddam money." 

Sasha nodded to one of her henchmen, who came forward and grabbed the money from Mickey’s hands, quickly counting it. “It’s only a grand.”

"Of course it’s a fucking grand, that”s how much I owe you." Mickey said aggravated.

"Mickey, Mickey, Mickey," Sasha said her voice dripping with condescension, "It was one grand yesterday. Today it is one grand…. and one boyfriend." she said smiling wickedly. Her thug cocked his gun and aimed it at Ian’s head.

BANG BANG BANG

Three shots came from in the rafters, and Sasha and her two men dropped to the ground dead.”The fuck?” Mickey looked up to see Mandy in the rafters holding a smoking pistol. She grinned at him, How the fuck did she get up there. 

Mickey ran to Ian and ripped the tape off slowly and as gently as he could. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you. I’m sorry.”

He took the tape off his boyfriend’s mouth. “And you said, it wasn’t important.” Ian coughed out.

When he slid the blindfold off, Mickey took Ian’s face in both hand and kissed him repeatedly, he was just glad Ian was okay. “I promise, I will never hide anything from you again.”


End file.
